


Collisione

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: He Tian si è ritrovato a chiederselo più spesso di quello che si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso, probabilmente: la portata della collisione continua che lo fa scontrare con l’altro.





	Collisione

* **Prompt** : Rabbia  
* **Coppia** : HeMo (19 Giorni)

  
  
  
  
 

He Tian si è ritrovato a chiederselo più spesso di quello che si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso, probabilmente: la portata della collisione continua che lo fa scontrare con l’altro.  
Una cosa che gli scava dentro, ogni volta che lui gli rivolge un’occhiata bieca; una cosa che macera la sua sicurezza e la plasma a nuova forma, tutte le volte che un approccio finisce male.   
In quel momento, Mo Guan Shan ancora annaspa a terra, con il viso contratto in una smorfia poco felice, reduce dal colpo al ventre appena ricevuto. Quel ragazzo è un mondo per lui non ancora esplorato e che fatica, ogni secondo di condivisione, ad avvicinare. Come farlo, quando farlo, il perché addirittura, sono tutti quesiti importanti.  
He Tian si piega a terra e per un attimo lo fissa, nella carne contratta e negli occhi attenti, spauriti, che trattengono chissà quali pensieri e mille parole.  
Quella schiena magra potrebbe essere piegata mille volte con la violenza e il suo animo, vibrante come la corda di uno strumento musicale, è corroso da una furia selvaggia che non riuscirebbe a dominare mai davvero - solo acquietare a sprazzi, con il garbo e con la forza delle mani impazienti di un giovane che impara lentamente nuovi modi di esprimersi. E la cosa di cui è tremendamente consapevole è che sarebbe facilissimo, per qualcuno come lui che ne è capace e conosce tutti i modi per farlo, renderlo succube totalmente, arrendendosi a metodi già ampiamente conosciuti.  
La differenza con quelli, con suo fratello e gli altri, è che è molto più interessato a qualcosa di intangibile e inafferrabile fisicamente piuttosto che a un mero esercizio di potere. O si è scoperto tale, e questo gli basta, quando ha visto le sue lacrime e ogni volta che ha assorbito tutti i suoi insulti così feroci.   
Ora lo guarda torvo e gli intima di rialzarsi da sé, che non si piegherà a porgergli la mano. Non in questo momento, almeno. Ma rimane sempre lì, a guardarlo alzarsi e a ricambiare l’espressione contrita  - chissà se almeno nel suo intimo ha compreso, oppure è ancora arrovellato dal dubbio. La verità per He Tian è che è ininfluente.  
Nel chiedersi la ragione di tali pensieri, sa di spingersi forse troppo oltre. Ma non è certo qualcosa che possa considerarsi paura: non ne possiede di tanto deabilitanti.  
Sa soltanto che, dovesse anche attendere dieci o vent’anni, la prossima volta che bacerà quelle labbra sottili, non vi sarà alcuna lacrima a solcare le guance scavate - almeno, che non sia di felicità.


End file.
